1. Technical Field
This invention relates to dishwashing apparatus and more particularly, one that is of compact design and can accommodate a variety of dishwashing functions.
2. Background Art
Cleaning and sanitizing of dishes and utensils are either processed manually using a multi-compartment sink where dishes etc. are washed, rinsed, sanitized and then air dried before reuse or use a mechanical washer that automatically washes and sanitizes the ware before use. Both processes require labor that is typically unskilled and paid at the minimum wage.
The manual process requires that the employees are trained in the proper procedures of washing, rinsing and sanitizing to assure safe sanitized ware. The mechanical process also uses the same type of labor as the manual washing but is not as dependent on critical defined procedures. The mechanical washer automatically washes, rinses, and sanitizes the ware. It also automatically dispenses the proper amount of chemical agents reducing the health risk.
All foodservice faces the issue of high employee turnover, poor supervision, low skilled workers and increasing chances for food related sanitation problems. In addition, most kitchens are very limited in space; especially in the washing areas.
There is available a dishwashing station which includes a one-compartmnent sink for pre-rinsing dishes, an automatic dishwasher, and a drying table. This is available from CMA Dish Machines in Garden Grove, Calif. While this device is very adequate for use in conjunction with a dishwashing apparatus, it would be desirable to have an apparatus that could serve both functions of a hand, or manual, dishwashing process as well as an automatic one.
The objects of the invention, therefore are:
a. Providing a kitchenware washing station for use where space is limited. PA1 b. Providing a station of the foregoing type which has a safe and a cost-effective means of washing kitchenware. PA1 c. Providing a station of the foregoing type which can accommodate both manual and automatic washing. PA1 d. Providing a washing station of the above kind which is readily adaptable to being connected to utilities in an efficient manner.
The term "kitchenware" as used herein is meant to include dishes, pots/pans, trays, knives, forks, spoons, and all other utensils normally associated with the preparation, serving, and eating of food.